


Without a Towel

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [61]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Mildly Dubious Consent, before the curse broke, implied step-incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Margaret snoops through Regina's stuff and gets caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without a Towel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [temari778](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=temari778).



> prompt - jewelry box
> 
> Set before the first curse broke. Possibly implied dubious consent.

Mary Margaret steps out of Regina’s shower feeling energized and oddly thankful to be on such good terms with someone with such a lavish living situation. The problem with living in an older apartment is the limited amount of hot water available for use. She hums happily to herself feeling incredibly thankful for uninterrupted warm water and unlimited time to pamper herself. She even used some of Regina’s expensive body wash instead of the plain soap she brought from home. _What Regina doesn’t know won’t hurt her._

On the bathroom counter, she sees a fancy silver box set with rubies. Though she knows that she should not abuse Regina’s trust, Mary Margaret is incredibly curious about what kind of jewelry the mayor might keep in such a beautiful box. _Just one quick look_ , she thinks to herself as she carefully lifts the lid to reveal something that looks like a heart made of ruby. Before she can make sense of it, the bathroom door slams open.

Mary Margaret drops her towel in shock and tries to invent a plausible excuse for snooping through the mayor’s belongings. 

“Well, well, well.” Regina repeats, looking Mary Margaret up and down. “Now what do we have here?”

“I’m so sorry, Regina.” Mary Margaret pleads as she reaches for her towel.

Regina moves across the room to kick the towel away from her.

“You’ve been a naughty girl.”


End file.
